


Training Camp Shenenigans

by AyrerereKnox



Series: He Should Not be There [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathoom Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrerereKnox/pseuds/AyrerereKnox
Summary: Once again, Ukai knows that it’s wrong, and he better turn away. But once again he felt the need to investigate when strange groans were coming from the bathroom of the gym.





	

It was the second day to their training camp. Karasuno High School Volleyball club had rented a small sports facility with a small inn attached to a gym that they can use for 3 days. They rented 4 bedrooms; 2 for the boys, 1 for Ukai and Takeda-sensei, one for Shimizu, Yachii and Saeko who had decided to tag along. 

 

It was close to midnight, and everyone was tired to their bones. Proven by the amount of drool that had dripped off of Tanaka’s lips as he slept with his foot under Nishinoya’s nose when Ukai had checked the rooms. Tonight Ukai had trouble sleeping, this is the 3 rd time he had woken up, so he decided to take a small walk, maybe a puff of cigarette, before trying to go back to sleep. 

On his way outside, he passed by the big communal bathroom near the gym, the one attached to the locker room. ‘Maybe a shower won’t be such a bad idea,’ he thought ‘cooling long shower to try lulling him to sleep’. And as we soon would know, was not what was going to happen once he stepped a foot inside of that bathroom. 

When Ukai opened the door, all seemed to be well, except that there were some lights that were on. He had reminded the boys to shut all of the light when they were all done with their showers. So the (bleached) blond setter started taking off his shirt and dropping it on  one of the benches lining the aisle between the lockers. Then he heard a noise coming deeper from the bathroom, where all the sinks and mirrors were. It sounded like a growl.

Thought it might be an animal that was attracted to the lights of the bathroom, he tried to locate the source of the sound. The inn was at a foot of a hill near the woods. Ukai felt the need to chase the animal out of the bathroom, because he didn’t want to risk trapping the poor animal and starving it all night. It may just jump on sweet Yamaguchi for all he knew. 

Grabbing a towel to swat the animal with, thinking that if he used a stick, it would hurt the poor animal, he cautiously made his way further in the locker room to the adjoining bathroom. But what he found after the last turn around a row of locker was not what he had at all expected. And once again, when faced with a surprising situation, Ukai froze and was not able to move away.  He was in for another long night, or so it seemed. 

In the bathroom, instead of a furry animal from the woods, he found two very familiar figures. The two most influential members of his team; the protective reliable captain and his caring calculating vice-captain. But instead of cheering and motivating the team, they both were engaged in a very different activity. Sugawara was leaning against the line of sinks, his hands gripped the edge of it, his head was thrown back exposing his neck. The line of lean muscle shone under the white light of the bathroom, pale skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat, decorated with bite marks and fresh bruises. In front of him was the ever so trusty captain. He was on his knees, hands gripping the sides of Sugawara’s naked hips hard enough to leave bruises for all to see the next morning. 

From his position beside the row of lockers, Ukai could clearly see Sugawara’s face that faced him and a good view of his back that was facing the wall of mirrors. Sugawara’s lower half was blocked by the captain. If Sugawara was in his normal state, he would have spotted Ukai within three seconds. But since his head was thrown back, eyes closed and mouth hanging deliciously open, Ukai might just as well still be in his bed, unseen. 

Ukai’s eyes were locked on the display in front of him, Sawamura was kissing and nibbling his way down Sugawara’s body, leaving even more reddish marks on the pale hips inform of him. Sugawara moaned loudly when a bite was placed on the valley between his hipbones, sensitive and delicious, but never close enough to where he wanted his boyfriend’s mouth to be. 

“Please Daichi, no more teasing. Please” Sugawara begged as he brought his head back up and looked down on the pair of dark eyes painted with lust and mischief. The hands that was gripping his hips slide to his butt, squeezing each cheeks. Spreading the mount of flesh, stretching dark ring of muscles without touching.  Fingertips was wandering on his crack, but never actually touching the puckered muscle of his waiting hole. Another soft whimper escapes the older teen. 

“What is it that you want Suga?” Sawamura asked with fake innocence. Placing light touches on the back of Sugawara’s thigh. Lips moving lower that where Sugawara needed the most attention and start kissing the inside of his thigh instead, Sugawara’s legs spread wider automatically. With Sawamura moving lower on his knees, tracing Sugawara’s leg with his lips and tongue, Ukai got a view of Sugawara’s erection. Red and pleading to be touched, it’s already leaking at the tips. He wondered how long has these two teens been here, and why didn’t he noticed that they were not in their futons when he checked their rooms earlier. 

Another whimper from Sugawara, his hand shot up to the dark mop of hair, tugging to get the warm thin lips of his captain to come around his dick. “Use your words, love. Tell me what is it that you want? ….. What do you want me to do with you?” Sawamura said in a husky voice. Sugawara blushed – how is it that he was naked in front of the other man, but blushed because he have to verbalize what he wanted? Sawamura stopped his attention on his lover’s legs, and straightened his back, looking up at Sugawara with challenging eyes. 

“I…. I want…” the grey haired teen stuttered, trying to hide his red face. He tried tugging Sawamura’s head forward once more, but the other teen stay put, barely any distance between them but not quite there. Sighing in defeat, Sugawara gathered more confidence and finally said it, “I want you to make me scream with your month and tongue around my dick.” 

“As you wish my love. “Said Sawamura, and finally he engulf his lips around Sugawara’s dripping head, licking the slit. The feeling of hot smoothness all around his sensitive head after the prolonged wait causes a long and breathy moan to squeeze its way out of the pale lean chest. Then hand gripping dark hair got tighter, trying to get it to move faster, trying to get more of his cock into the skillful mouth. But keeping true to what seems to be the night’s theme for Daichi, he stayed in his lazy pace. Taking his sweet time devouring every inch of his boyfriend’s body. He spent more time than necessary just with his lips around the head, as if making out with the spongy flesh.

After what felt like forever for Sugawara, the thin lips moved beyond his head. But not far, not far at all. Sawamura’s lips move slowly to engulf more of his manhood, while licking at the leaking slit, enjoying the slight saltiness of his pre-cum. The first animalistic grown that came from the usually kind voice was when Sawamura graze his teeth behind the swollen gland of his head and the skillful tongue traced the circumcision scar on the underside of his penis. Sugawara’s hips bucked forward, trying to thrust into his captain’s mouth. Then groan frustratingly when he found his movement restricted by the strong hands on his hips. Hearing his frustration, the captain chuckled around his member, bringing even more delicious vibration that brings him even closer to the edge but never close enough. 

Being the merciful man that he is, finally Sawamura takes in the shaft of the setter’s penis in his hot mouth. Covering it with saliva and starts sucking into hollowed cheeks. As much as he had tried to in the past, Daichi had never been able to fight down his gag reflex enough to deep  throat his boyfriend, so what he cannot cover with his mouth, he took into his hand. Gasps and moans came from above him, fingers scratching his scalp, giving him signs that he was doing a good job bringing pleasure to the man that had been denied of being on the court the last couple of matches. 

Gripping the towel in his hand was the only thing that Ukai can do witnessing the scene as his pants tightened impossibly. His eyes had become heavy lidded and overflowing with lust. A forbidden lust for the under aged teens supposedly in his care. 

Sawamura visibly look up at his partner. Sugawara had his head thrown back, exposing his neck and hiding his eyes out of view. Sawamura reach up with his free hand and pinched Sugawara’s right nipple, and twisting it hard. This brings the grey haired teen’s attention fully on Sawamura accompanied by a loud groan. The pain in his chest forcing him to get out of his pleasure induced stretch. Getting what he wanted when Sugawara look into his eyes, he caressed the nub he had assaulted with soft touched, as if apologizing. Keeping the gaze, Sawamura continued bobbing up and down swollen length while his other hand travelled away from the nipple and feeling up softly defined abdominal muscles and around the small dip on his waist that Sugawara always tries to hide claiming that it made his body looked girlish. Hands travelled lower, eyes bright with lust and adoration. 

When Sawamura’s hand went back down, he slipped it between pale thighs and take a firm hold of the tight testicles and he gave it a squeeze. Popping the flesh out of his mouth –closely followed by disappointed whine from the lean man in front of him- he quickly ran his tongue and lips along the side of Sugawar’s manhood efficiently cutting off the whine and replacing it with pleasured gasps. Cradling the stiff flesh in his hands, he continued to massage the sides with his tongue, paying attention to the sensitive blood vessel that snaked around the side. He flicked the member up closer to Sugawara’s stomach and run his nose along the underside of it, tracing the circumcision scar that Sugawara hated. Looking back up, he found a pair of caramel eyes staring down at him, a little unsure. But he kept on running his tongue adoring the scar, because that is a part of Sugawara, and he tried his hardest to convey that adoration with the look that they shared. Seeing that Sugawara had soften, the look of unsureness almost gone, he continued making his way down and gave a long lick to the tight testicles under his nose. Sugawara’s moan was his reward, and that encouraged him to take one in his mouth and started sucking the very sensitive organ. Sugawara groaned and clench his legs together around his boyfriend’s head. “Oh God, baby that feels so good.” After a few more caress with his tongue, Sawamura put the throbbing penis back in his mouth. The hand that was at the back of Sawamura’s head came around to grip his cheeks, making it tighter around his own member, encouraging him to suck harder and go faster. Another tug on the balls and Sugawara was chanting Daichi’s name as he shoots his load into expecting mouth, eyes squeezed shut and face full of pleasure. 

Containing the warm load of seed in his mouth, Sawamura gave the final squeeze to Sugawara’s softening member in his mouth and pulled away. But instead of swallowing or spitting the cum, he started making his way back up Sugawara’s body with his mouth. Spreading the thick liquid to Sugawara’s own body as his tongue explores all the beautiful expanse of skin on the pale torso. Sugawara whimpered as he tasted his own cum when Sawamura was back on his feet and kissing him deep, thrusting seed coated tongue down his throat, but he obediently sucked it anyway. Sated, Sugawara fall into the deep kiss as he wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and fingers laced into chopped dark hair, legs wrapped around muscular hips that pushed him to sit on the sinks. 

Sawamura had his eyes open through the kiss, as he was eyeing the mirror in front of him, giving him full display of Sugawara’s back, scattered with small moles like the one decorating the side of his left eye that he loved to kiss, even when they were in the gym practicing. Enjoying the motion displayed by the muscles as Sugawara moved around him. Hungrily watching how the flesh of Sugawara’s ass was pushed by the hard surface of the sink to enhance the soft curves leading to his crack. He visibly shuddered and groan into the kiss. 

Sugawara then pushed hard shoulders away. Breathless as his boyfriend stepped away from him, but he looked up to the pair of dark eyes. “Fuck me, now.” 

Possessive growl escaped from between Sawamura’s lips as he broke their eye contact and flipped his boyfriend around and pressed his hard body against Sugawara’s back, fitting his stiff length along the crack of the other’s butt. As he moved closer to bruise Sugawara’s hips against the sinks, the friction between their bodies causes both of them to moan and for Sugawara to arch backwards trying to reach Sawamura’s head behind him to pull him in for a twisted kiss. The kiss was brutal and urgent, teeth did not shy away from out rightly biting down on the other’s lips and tongue. Sounds of pleasure and desperation filled the air. 

None too gently, the captain detached his lips way from his setter, and shove him to bend forward over the sinks, with his hand on the mirror. “Keep your hands on the mirror unless I told you otherwise.” The captain said in an authoritative voice. He traced his hand down Sugawara’s back, enjoying how it squirms under his touch, until it rest on round pale bottoms. Without a warning, a loud smack was heard, and the pale skin blooms red. 

“Ah, Daichi.” Sugawara screamed in shock and pleasure. 

“Be quiet kitten, we don’t want Ukai to come here and found you like this, do you?” 

Hearing the exchange of words, Ukai’s hand that was making his was down his pants froze over. He held his breath so that he will be found out. Knowing just how twisted it was for him to stay where he was, and yet he cannot move or tore his eyes away from the very inappropriate display before him. He just clutch the towel tighter. 

“Bite.” Commanded the captain, as he held a piece of cloth that seemed to be underwear in front of Sugawara’s lips. When the pale setter bit into the fabric it was shoved deeper into his mouth to push his tongue down, reducing his moan into muffled whimpers. “Keep it in there.”

After sufficiently making sure that his vice-captain would not wake up the whole mountain and the next town over with his lewd screams, the broad shouldered teen moved on with the task at hand. He retrace Sugawara’s back, memorizing all of the bump of moles on the smooth skin and circled to his front, feeling for his crotch. The freshly spent member was still flaccid. He gave it a few tug just to see if it would come back to life, but the member still needs some time. So he left it alone for now. Running his hand all over the soft mount of Sugawara’s ass, marveling just how he love those ass. Dipping in the crack, he touched the awaiting hole. When he was met with resistance he was only a little surprise to find that the entrance to his boyfriend’s asshole was blocked by the bottom of a black buttplug.

“Came prepared don’t you Suga” he said as he pulled on the flared bottom of the buttplug and let it slide until the largest portion was stretching the muscles at the entrance before shoving it back in roughly. Sugawara moaned from behind his makeshift gag at the administration. “So, did you wear this all day? Even during practice?” the moan was followed by rapid nodding from the team mom. 

Now imagining that Sugawara had kept his anal muscle stretched and plugged all day send jolts of sensation down Ukai’s stomach. Thinking back to all of the training the team went through that day, it was not easy. And he was impressed with the young man. He was even more impressed when he saw the size of the plug when Sawamura had pulled it out of its nest and set in beside him on the sink and at the was Sugawara pushed his ass back, presenting his hole to his boyfriend. 

“God Suga, what did I do in the previous life to deserve you, this is already the 5 th time I had to remove that plug from your hole since I gave it to you for your birthday last month. I might just make you wear it all day, every day.” 

Then in one confident motion, Sawamura thrust his hips and fully buried himself inside of his boyfriend. And Sugawara’s moan was loud despite the gag stretching his jaw widely. His eyes wide because of the sudden friction, Daichi had not bothered to reapply any lubricant before impaling his thick member into him. “Look at your own reflection Suga, watch just how much you like being fucked.” Sawamura was looking at the mirror, studying the lewd face Sugawara was making. Gone was all of the sweet team-mother face, all traces of calm and collectiveness absent. Just to be replaced by a very sexy desire and look of pure pleasure. The two connected their gaze through the reflection in the mirror. Then the captain started moving his hips, his rhythm fast never giving the setter long enough to adjust to his girth. Hands were back to gripping hips, using it as leverage to push himself harder into the hot and tight hole. 

With one angles thrust, Sugawara was screaming from behind his gag as the tip of Sawamura’s penis shoved into his prostate. His eyes wide on the mirror. This causes the captain to pick up his rhythm, now knocking Sugawara’s hips against the edge of the sink with the force and speed of his thrust. The hand that was gripping hips, move to the surface of the mirror and laced with paler slim fingers. Then he brought their interlaced fingers back behind Sugawara’s back, and gripped both wrist with one hand.

With his hands behind his back, Sugawara had no choice but to push about his chest and looked up. His eyes shifted from the captain’s face and his own to where Ukai was. 

When his gaze connected with Sugawara’s in the mirror, Ukai’s breath was caught in his throat. Knowing that he had been found out. He knows that this can mean the end of his career as a coach, and if the two teens had reported the incident and brought it to the authority he will not be able to stay in Miyagi anymore because of the shame of watching his mentees engaged in such an intimate act with his own hands down in his pants. But instead of stopping and reacting, Sugawara only moaned harder while still keeping their eyes connected. His eyes impossibly filled with more lust, as he curved his back more to push back his bottom and stretched his chest so that Ukai can see more of it from the mirror. The clear provocation sends shivers down Ukai’s body and he tighter his grip and stroke faster. 

Ukai broke the eye indirect contact with Sugawara and shifted his gaze to Sawamura. He was taken aback when he also found Sawamura staring back at him in the mirror, their eyes connecting. His face was intense, but not fighting back. A loud groan escaped the captain’s lips. With his eyes still connected to Ukai he gave Sugawara an unnecessarily hard thrust that collided their hips to the sink. A scream followed as Sawamura’s last thrust assaulted the bundle of nerves inside of Sugawara and his eyes crossed as it rolled to the back of his head. 

Keeping the eye contact in the mirror, Sawamura moved to hook one of his hand to the back of Sugawara’s knee and lifted it up, hiking the leg above the sink. This new position gave Ukai a clear view of where the boys were joint, the movement of Sawamura’s thick member moving in and out of Sugawara’s tight hole. 

The new position changed the angle of where Sawamura thrust inside of the gray haired teen. This position ensures that every thrust will attack his prostate directly. And he knows he was a goner. He did not even care that his most private area was fully exposed to their lone spectator. He did not care that they still have 2 more days of training camp. He did not care that he might wake up the whole mountain and the next town over. At this point Sugawara was reduced to a heap of moaning and groaning mess as his captain thrust mercilessly into his body. 

“Suga…..” the captain breathlessly groaned, he was at the very edge of pleasure. His thrust had become erratic and animalistic. With one last look at the reflection of his beautiful boyfriend in the mirror, he bent forward and bite said boyfriend’s shoulder. He released his load in waves of overwhelming pleasure, his load moan was controlled by the bruised flesh of Sugawara’s shoulder. 

Feeling the bite and the stream of ejaculation inside of him sent Sugawara over the edge as well. And he came in pulses, his muscles contacting around the cock inside of him, milking it dry. Then he slumped into the sinks with his fore head resting on the surface of the mirror, his hot breath fogging it. 

The pleasure filled moan coming from both boys also sent Ukai over the edge. He came in his hand shooting off his load to the floor in front of him.  He did his best to cover his own groans by biting into the towel. He knows that they know that he was there, but he still does not want them to obviously know he was enjoying their show ad ==s much as he did by giving them the evidence of his pleasured groan. 

After a moment to recollect and catch his breath Sawamura released the flesh of pale skin from between his teeth. He felt guilty when he saw that he had broken the skin and Sugawara was bleeding a little from his bite mark. He kissed and licked at the wound hoping that it would not hurt his boyfriend too much the next day. Then he was ready to pull out, hand reaching to the neglected butt plug still on the sink an arm’s reach away. When he slowly removed his soft penis from Sugawara’s spent ass, he worked quick and shoved the buttplug back in place. Sealing his load of cum inside of his boyfriend’s body. At this Sugawara gave a soft whimper from where he was hanging bent over, boneless on the line of sinks. 

“You can take them out and clean them in the morning.” Sawamura said as he showered kisses up and down the sweaty back of the senior setter. “Come one, let’s take a shower and go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow.” Sawamura gathered his still weak boyfriend in his arms and help him go to the showers. 

When the sound of running water started Ukai seemed to snap out of his daze. He realized that Sawamura was giving him time to remove himself from the bathroom and does not have to face them now. So Ukai took the poor towel and used to give himself a quick wipe and clean the floor from any evidences of his ejaculation. Then he exited the bathroom right when the shower stopped. 

Safe to say that Coach Ukai did not get a blink of sleep that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> so so so so ???  
> like it? hate it?? any inputs?? new ideas involving these three??   
> Please let me know, i love reading what you guys have to say ~
> 
> Love,  
> Ayre Knox


End file.
